The Invite
by DarkKnightFan1
Summary: Clark uses his secret weapon against Batman. Its for his own good really.
**Hey all. Just a quick funny story I had in my head I thought might be fun to write down.
**

 **I'm trying my best to learn and improve my Grammar.  
**

 **Please Review if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'll throw the Batmobile into the sun if you don't say yes".

"No you won't".

"I'll tell the Joker who you really are".

"Sure you will".

"I'll tell Diana you called Catwomen last night".

"Mmmhhh"

Clark let out a frustrated sigh. He was Currently standing in the Batcave, behind an extremely Frustrating Batman, who sitting at his computer console typing.

Clark's empty threats and pleas were getting him no where. Typical Bruce to make a simple request feel like pulling teeth out of one's own mouth.

"Seriously Bruce you only need to show up for Two minutes, and then you can leave"

Batman didn't even move a muscle, apart from his hands which were constantly typing.

"No".

Clark resisted the strong urge to burn a hole with his laser vision into the computer in front of him.

"Can you at least give me a good reason why not?" Asked Superman.

"Because I'm busy".

Superman rolled his eyes. "You always say that, and I last I checked Gotham is having its lowest crime level ever!".

Superman swore he saw Bruce's shoulders move at that comment.

"And the reason for that, is because I've been working nonstop to keep it that way".

Clark felt he was seriously starting to lose his battle, but he refused to return to watchtower defeated. At first the founders had thought Wonder Women would be the best choice to convince The dark knight. It was only growing more obvious that something was going on between the two, But Clark had decided that he should go.

 _"He's my best Friend, if I can't convince him what does that say for our friendship"_

Clark had said that over an hour ago, and he was now seriously starting to wish he had let the Amazon go instead of himself.

Feeling slightly wounded, but not completely defeated Clark decided to pull out the big guns. He had been hoping to use this information for something more critical, maybe even life threatening, but seeing as how his pleas and threats were doing nothing to the Billionaire, Clark was desperate.

 _Its for his own good_ Thought Clark, He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Bruce out of costume, spending time with his friends.

Clark decided to give Bruce one last chance.

"Please?"

"Kent I said n-"

"I'll give Wally your personal Phone number"

Silence

In fact it was almost deafening to the man of steel. He could hear every bats heart beat in the cave. He could hear Alfred turning a page on his current book upstairs.

Bruce almost looked like stone in his chair, he hadn't moved so much as an inch.

Clark decided to end the silence.

"555-"

"You wouldn't"

Clark smiled. He had him.

"Oh I would".

Bruce turned around in his chair, and slowly stood up. He was in full costume, and as menacing as ever.

"I have Kryptonite, and we both know I'm not afraid to use it" Bruce said in a low and threatening tone, that he followed up with one of his best Batglares.

Clark just smiled, forcing Bruce to glare even harder at him.

"If you want to turn a simple birthday party into a fight between you and I then Fine, either way Wally still ends up with your number".

Bruce tightened his fists. If he wasn't so sure his hand would break from the impact, he would mostly likely try to hit Clark.

"Last time he got my number he texted me for three straight hours..." Clark Paused. The little skin Bruce displayed on his face, had gone pale.

"...about the new Adam Sandler movie" Finished Clark with a smirk.

Clark watched as the Fearsome Batman's left eyebrow twitched.

"Oh and don't get me started about the calls he would mak-".

"Alright" Batman interrupted in quiet voice. He knew when he was beaten.

Clark froze. "Sorry I didn't hear you?".

Bruce looked down slightly in defeat. "I said... alright".

Clark began to smile harder than he had all night.

"You look like an idiot Kent" Bruce said as he sat back down at his computer.

"Sorry" Said Clark sheepishly "Wally is going to be so happy."

"What time" Grunted Bruce.

"Seven, tomorrow night at Wally's Apartment, and don't forget to bring him a present, Cash does not count."

Bruce muttered something under his breath, that sounded a lot like "You didn't mind..."

"Just buy him a comic or something" Said Clark deciding to ignore Bruce's comment all together

Bruce was back to starting at his monitor, pretending he couldn't hear the man behind him at all.

Clark rolled his eyes again. The man was acting like he wanted him to go to the Jokers birthday party, and not the Flashes.

Clark turned to leave. Bruce quickly turned to face Clark again. "I suppose Diana's going" Asked Bruce in what he hoped sounded as innocent, and detached as he wanted it to.

Clark smiled knowingly. "Of Course, she's making the cake"

Bruce just nodded and turned back to computer. Clark went to leave before he heard Bruce mutter "Better be Chocolate"

Clark smiled. He only hoped the planned surprised birthday party for Bruce, would be simpler to lure the man to.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
